HITMAN™ 2: Sniper Assassin
Sniper Assassin 'is a game mode featured in ''HITMAN™ 2. Similar to Hitman: Sniper Challenge and Hitman: Sniper, Sniper Assassin missions place Agent 47 upon sniper nests overlooking large maps, with the objective to eliminate all main targets and as many guards as possible. As a series' first, the game mode features online co-operative multiplayer, exclusively featuring two new playable characters, Knight and Stone. Each playable agent, including Agent 47, has a unique sniper rifle each mission with differing Mastery progression. '''HITMAN™: Sniper Assassin was a standalone game offered as a pre-order bonus for HITMAN™ 2, those who pre-ordered received instant access to a standalone client that featured a single mission, The Last Yardbird. The client was later discontinued and absorbed into the full game upon release; as such, later additions to the Sniper Assassin game mode (such as new maps or weapons) were not apparent in the standalone version. Gameplay Overview As the title suggests, players are restricted to the use of a sniper rifle during the mission. Players must examine the level and make use of objects in the environment to create accident kills and hide bodies. Each mission has a number of main targets in addition to a large portion of optional guard targets. If an NPC views suspicious activity (for example, witnessing an elimination or finding a corpse), they will attempt to alert all targets within the level. If the NPC is not eliminated in time, the main targets will attempt to leave the mission area. If any succeed in escaping, the mission will fail. If all main targets have been eliminated during an evacuation, one by one the guards will also attempt to escape. After successfully completing a mission, the results screen will display a score based on your performance. Your score is based on the actions you perform when eliminating targets, such as killing moving targets, killing targets in accidents or explosions, hiding bodies and more. It's also possible to earn streaks by earning the same score bonuses consecutively. Each version of HITMAN™ 2 has its own world leaderboard, allowing you to compare your highest scores against the world, as well as your friends. Ammunition There are three different forms of ammo in Sniper Assassin: Body-Piercing Ammo - High pressure, body-piercing rounds. Unlimited ammo. Wall-Piercing Ammo - Wall and body-piercing titanium rounds. Limited ammo, dependent on agent and mastery. Shockwave Ammo - Rounds which produce a shockwave on impact. Limited ammo, dependent on agent and mastery. Multiplayer After choosing a mission, players are able to invite friends to play Sniper Assassin or otherwise play with random players across the world via Quick Match. From there, each player picks one of the two agents before the mission begins. Players are stationed next to one another and co-operate in order to complete the mission as fast and discreetly as possible. To encourage teamwork, Knight and Stone each only have access to a single special ammunition, body-piercing ammo and shockwave ammo respectively. In addition to the obvious time bonus gained from an extra player working to complete the mission, another way to increase your final score is to perform Synchronized Kills, a score multiplier which is exclusive to multiplayer. Achieving a Synchronized Kill requires both players to each take out a target within a small time-frame. When playing in multiplayer, each mission briefing is voiced by Knight and Stone, as opposed to Diana Burnwood. Knight and Stone are evidently more talkative than Agent 47; throughout the mission they will comment on their own accomplishments as well as their partner's. Mastery As with most HITMAN™ 2 sandbox locations, Sniper Assassin missions have Mastery progression. Progressing through an agent's mastery levels unlocks perks such as addition levels of zoom, additional special ammunition or faster fire rates, among other perks. Each of the three playable agent's mastery must be leveled individually; for example, increasing Stone's mission mastery in co-op will not alter Knight's mission mastery. Unlike sandbox locations, however, mastery is not advanced by completing challenges. You progress based on your score at the end of each round. While completing challenges in each mission doesn't advance your mastery, they do offer score multipliers so it is recommended that you complete most, if not all, before attempting to max out an agent's mastery. Missions Competition Early promotional campaigns for HITMAN™ 2 tasked players with achieving the highest position on HITMAN™: Sniper Assassin's single player world leaderboard for the chance to have their likeness recreated in one of the upcoming missions. "Win and get your face in HITMAN 2". Official HITMAN website. Retrieved 3 November 2018. Videos Hitman 2 - Hantu Port Trailer HITMAN™ 2 Sniper Assassin Trailer HITMAN 2 - The Prison Location Trailer Gallery Sniper Assassin Mode.png |Sniper Assassin on the game mode menu. Sniper Assassin-0.png|Sniper Assassin title screen. References de:Hitman 2 (2018) Category:Games Category:Hitman Category:HITMAN™